robocraft_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sharlett Von Killian
Sharlett is from the race of Demon. Her heritage is from both human and demon. She is originally from the demon realm and got most of her training there. After coming to this plane of existence and meeting a young teenage boy, Miko, she become active with the Knights. Appearance ''' A fairly tall female she is roughly 5 feet and 8 inches tall. She is stout for a female at 150 lbs that covers her slender frame. She has red skin with red hair. Her eyes have a soft yellow glow to them. At her hip you will find a sword on each side. These are also in company of a pair of high powered hand guns. Her standard outfit is a set of plate armor that is black or worn yellow in color. The cloak she wears around her waist is red in the background with green. '''Biography This character is a sassy, bossy and larger than life person. From a looks point of view she is very attractive, that is until she starts to run her mouth. Being a strong willed person and having a demon background she has lived a hard life since few can stand her long enough to be friends. Due to this she tends to be very cold towards others and has little interest in any emotional attachments. She met Miko when their were both teenagers. Despite her being a demon he never once looked down on her and was always open and kind to her. On more than one occasion he took it upon himself to stand beside her without question. Since she is tied to the demonic realm she can call upon dark arts magic. This tends to be void type magic which can bend the laws of physics such as creating gravity wells or canceling out other magic and forces. Since this magic is very draining she can only use it for a limited time (5-10 minutes) before collapsing. Due to this limit she relies on her other skills which is the mass use of other firearms. She is quick to learn so within seconds any new weapon she picks up she can learn how to use well. Abilities ' Specializes in short and long range weapons plus explosives. She is a master marksmen with long barrel weapons such as sniper, assault, SMG and LMG. She is the faster draw when it comes to close combat with hand guns. At any given time she has plastic explosives on her person. 'Dual Blades The blade she holds in her right hand is a plasma infused arc sword. This is similar to the sword used by Miko but lacks the nanites in it. The blade in her left hand is Fel-infused. Pulling from her demonic powers the sword can manifest Fel flames along its edge which not only cut but also corrupt. 'Quantum Pistols' The pair of pistols she carries are designed to fire high speed rounds. The name of the weapons comes from the fact they are mixing the power of rails with her demonic powers. In short just prior to firing the weapon discharges a small gravity well behind the round. This allows it to reach speeds upwards of 1500 m/s. This mixed with her fast reflexes allows her to put down range quickly very destructive rounds. The rounds themselves are tipped with depleted uranium making them perfect for bunker busting. Category:Characters